List of Dead Microwaves
Principally, the microwaves are used until they become unusable. When a microwave is broken, the guys swap her out to exchange her for another one. This is called a funeral. However: sometimes the microwave is not 100% dead, but the guys swap her out anyway, because she is not usable. It's known for Sandra, Helga, Whoopi and Marissa they still had power. Marissa didn't even lost her microwaving ability and Whoopi might became working again if the guys gave her time to cool down. The current amount of official dead microwaves, is twenty-one. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#FFB5B5;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Died on experiment | Experiments to death | Notes about death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Sandra.jpg | Sandra | Sharp Carousel | #45 - Eggs, soap, lighter | #62 - Microwave | 18 | She lost a fight with Diane, the season 2 microwave. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Helga.jpg | Helga | Sharp Carousel | #63 - Shaving cream | #77 - Fireworks | 15 |She died on a firework accident. Some of the bees went off, they sparked, and the pyramid went off, killing Helga. It is very unwise to play with fireworks. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Vanessa.jpg | Vanessa | G.E. Turntable | #103 - Jack-o-lantern filled with ping-pong balls | #104 - Obama & McCain | 2 |Vanessa was killed by democracy |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Tracy.jpg | Tracy | Sharp Carousel | #105 - Inhaler | #120 - Digital camera | 16 | The episode in which she died was hosted by Jonny, making Tracy his first microwave kill. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Whoopi.jpg | Whoopi | Panasonic | #121 - Disco ball | #133 - Spray paint | 13 |She died before the experiment was even finished! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jasmine.jpg | Jasmine | G.E. Turntable | #133 - Spray paint | #133 - Spray paint | 1 |A hole was burned through her bottom. She died thrice, two times she woke up and after she died for the third time, she was buried in the snow. Jasmine was a zombie! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Susan.jpg | Susan | Sharp Carousel | #134 - XBOX 360 | #134 - XBOX 360 | 1 | Susan lasted a single experiment. However, Jory and company didn't know she died until the next experiment, the Hannah Montana pen, was attempted, leading to some totally awesome mid-episode drama. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Beatrice.jpg | Beatrice | Sharp Carousel | #135 - Hannah Montana singing pen | #136 - Lithium Polymer battery | 2 | The third in a three-part series of incredibly short-lived microwaves, Beatrice outdid Jasmine and Susan by surviving one experiment (only to die after the next one). Beatrice was killed by the flames which came from the microwaved battery. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jackie.jpg | Jackie | G.E. Turntable | #137 - Projector lamp | #155 - Slot machine | 19 | After she won the jackpot, she shocked so much, she died. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Summer.jpg | Summer | G.E. Turntable | #167 - Air bag | #167 - Air bag | 1 | The airbag deployed and blew up the microwave in 2 seconds. The microwave door literally was blown off from the hinges. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Cinnamon.jpg | Cinnamon | Sharp Carousel | #186 - Rubber ducks | #188 - Polaroid camera | 3 |The polaroid camera caught fire which killed her. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Chefmate.jpg | Candy | Chefmate | #189 - 400w sodium bulb | #191 - Lego bricks | 3 | Dead in three experiments, though with no clear reason as to why. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ZeldaM.jpg | Zelda | Kenmore | #192 - Bottle of gin | #195 - Television | 4 | She died in one of very few Riley-hosted episodes, bringing Riley's kill count to 1 along with Jon's 1 and Jory's 11. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Gladys.jpg | Gladys | Sharp Carousel | #212 - Spinning Firework | #212 - Spinning Firework | 1 | Her door melted off "like an onion." |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Erin.jpg | Erin | G.E. Turntable | #213 - Green Spray Paint | #213 - Green Spray Paint | 1 | With five explosions (of which two were edited out for time), a fire, and Riley breaking the door off, Erin was completely slaughtered. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#61B329;" | style="background-color: #ff6666"|http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Sarah.jpg | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sarah | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sharp Carousel | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #214 - PlayStation 3 | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #222 - Grill Brush | style="background-color: #ff6666"| 9 | style="background-color: #ff6666"|The flame which came from the brush was very big and killed Sarah, because Jory was not allowed by Jon to stop the experiment. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" | http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Margaret.jpg | Margaret | Sharp Carousel | #223 - Crocs | #224 - Smoke Bombs | 2 |The smoke bombs were smoking so much, Margaret was suffocated. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" | | Marissa | Kenmore | #243 - Dry Ice | #245 - ZhuZhu pets | 3 |Technically she was not dead, her light just broke. According to Jory she is like a vegetable. The guys discusses if it should called a retirement or a funeral. Jory suggested to do a slow fade out, like the brains running out of oxygen. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Esmeralda.jpg | Esmeralda | Sharp Carousel | #248 - Unbagged Popcorn | #253 - Twilight Figurines | 6 | Esmeralda is the second microwave to die before the next experiment (after Susan). This time the guys heard her dying (a "click" was heard). It is unknown if this was because of her age (she was a quite old microwave) or because of her last experiment with the twilight figurines. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Beth | GoldStar | #274 - Airbag Revisit | #274 - Airbag Revisit | 1 | Beth was used for the airbag revisit instead of Rapunzel, and didn't learn anything from Summer's downfall. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gabrielle | GoldStar | #278 - Carrot | #287 - Airsoft Gun | 10 | The first microwave since Sarah which died while having a fire inside of her and the first dead microwave since Jackie to have an experiment amount with two digits. |} Montages The first funeral montage Jon made, was for Helga. After that, every killed microwave got a montage, except for Vanessa, because there would be only two shots in there (she only had two experiments). However: later, short lived microwaves did get a funeral montage as well, even the microwaves which did only one experiment. Tally *Microwaves died: 21 :*Sandra, Helga, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret, Marissa, Esmeralda, Beth, Gabrielle Category:Types Of Microwave Situations